


《杀死红心》

by raojia



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia
Summary: 1.原作故事私人解读，多弗朗明哥视角2.关联文是《致我自由》3.我流OOC，慎
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante
Kudos: 20





	《杀死红心》

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [《致我自由》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049394) by [raojia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia). 



> 1.原作故事私人解读，多弗朗明哥视角  
> 2.关联文是《致我自由》  
> 3.我流OOC，慎

他对罗西南迪怀有确实的性欲。 

被口交的时候他俯视着他的弟弟，肖想着那头金发下那张陌生的脸庞，性器被柔软的喉管包裹，柱身则被温柔的舌头舔舐，罗西缺乏技巧的动作间带着令他着迷的生涩，仿佛能令他跨越十余年的光阴重新拥紧他的弟弟。 

多弗朗明哥揪着罗西的头发迫他抬头，而罗西也果真乖顺的松口吐出了他的性器，多弗朗明哥能感觉到他的喉头正因反射性的干呕而收缩，甚至能看到腻留在自己阴茎上柔软红色。他伸手擦去罗西嘴边绵延而出的唾液，又轻柔的捏着的下巴抬起他的脸庞。他的罗西有那样乖巧安静的一张面孔，漂亮一如他的母亲。 

却也不是他的母亲。 

多弗朗明哥将性器顶得更深入了一些，而罗西果然立刻就畏缩了起来，他抓着沙发椅的扶手抬眼看他，视线里有着几不可辩的沉澈透明，而他伸手抚摸着罗西泛红的眼角，却只是执拗的捅得更深了一些。 

他听见柯拉松带着痛苦的喘息。 

性爱并不令他沉迷，但是罗西令；一如性爱并不令他思索，但是罗西令。 

他会为他的弟弟“着迷”。 

进入罗西身体的时候他习惯凝视他的眼睛，不论那神情是痛苦还是欢愉，不论他是咬着嘴唇还是无声尖叫，也不论他是扭开头还是闭着眼睛。他楔入他的体内，一下又一下，手指擦过罗西南迪的胸膛，触碰那些伤疤，用线控制他的身体。 

罗西南迪是他没有声音的娃娃。 

这个娃娃会吞吃他的性器，这个娃娃会料理他的敌人，这个娃娃会亲吻他的眼睛，这个娃娃会打理他的生意，这个娃娃是他父亲的肉和母亲的骨，这个娃娃是他先祖的血脉。 

这个娃娃，是他第七根的肋骨。 

“柯拉松……”射精的时候他沉着声音喊他，用手指蹂躏他柔软的唇舌，两根手指就能夹起的软肉，自然胜过一双满是水痕的眼睛。 

“柯拉松……” 

他必得喊他柯拉松。 

被精液撑满的时刻罗西别开了脸，却并没有躲开他覆上他面孔的手掌，多弗朗明哥摩挲着掌下假白的皮肤，只觉得这张脸着实像极了他们的母亲。血缘的继承让罗西拥有了母亲的脸庞，然而生理的性别又阻止了他拥有母亲的功能，这正被他性器填满的穴口与平坦开阔的小腹并不能孕育血肉生命，然而在他抚摸的时候依然可以供他肖想。 

在他同源的弟弟的身体里注入自己的一份，而如果它真的能长成某个生物，那便将是最纯粹的唐吉柯德。 

那便将是最纯粹的梦魇、恶魔。 

于是他转而在罗西疲惫的脸颊烙上一吻，柔声道，“我原谅你。” 

他原谅他自己的弟弟。 

柯拉松是在三年前突然出现的。他的弟弟以拆掉他一间酒吧的行动力和一张同幼时几无二致的脸当投名状，而他则以一个兄长的大度接他回来，那是他对他最初的原谅。 

罗西南迪是自己离开的。 

维尔戈说罗西失踪，托雷波尔说罗西死去，知晓罗西存在的人没有一个真的说穿罗西的底细，唯一清楚的只有多弗朗明哥自己。 

他杀死父亲的那天月色如雪，他甚至能记得那些温热的血液浸满双手的触觉，而罗西的嚎啕到后来已经接近嘶哑，刘海下的眼神埋着深深的恐惧。而在那一刻他就笃定了罗西的去向。他的弟弟会背叛他。 

但是没关系。 

离开意味着背叛，他相信罗西明白这点，然而他的弟弟会是这世上唯一敢于如此行为的人，因为他会原谅他的背离，离开他的身侧与羽翼，不再出现在他的面前，但同时也不碍他的事。多弗朗明哥不介意给他这限度内的自由，毕竟他原谅的方式只有放任和杀死。 

而弟弟是有特权的。 

那些分离的年月里他并不太想起罗西南迪，想起的时候也并不担心，血脉的联系赋予他某种遥远的知觉，让他清楚罗西没有死，他的罗西没有死，当然也不会死，既然这世上的绝大多数都还活着，那么他多弗朗明哥的弟弟也就不可能死。 

就算有一天罗西真的要死，那也只能是死于他的命令。 

弟弟是有特权的。 

于是他摸着罗西南迪的脸颊，缠绵的喊柯拉松的名字，他清楚罗西南迪会明白他举动间每一个隐喻，明白那些没有出口的句子和意义。明白他原谅他的背叛，也明白这背叛绝不能有下次。 

他低低的笑出了声音。 

时不时的他也给罗西疗伤，用他能力构成的丝线，恶魔果实的力量结成细密的生物蛋白，从伤口两侧，连缀皮肉，弭平痛苦，在罗西的体内牵线搭桥，构筑着他力量的分身。 

而他则得以咀嚼罗西那时的神情，眼睫下垂，光线在颧骨下打上阴影。 

他是他的柯拉松，还是罗西南迪？ 

“说起来，”他转向托雷波尔，“柯拉松昨天放过了一个小孩？” 

他扶着罗西的手割断又一个咽喉，任那些鲜血溅湿他弟弟的金发，唐吉柯德的少主论迹不论心，更何况在他弟弟胸腔里跳动的是那样柔软的一颗心。 

“不过没关系，只要那是我的心。” 

血与火之间他与罗西缠绵，就让那个吻紧挨着那孩子的尸体，那样残破的尸身甚至不是死不瞑目，既然他早在死前被剜去了眼睛。 

“罗西啊罗西……”他呢喃着他的名字，又咬着他冰冷的嘴唇，他的柯拉松沉迷着这一切残忍血腥，但那不是他的罗西…… 

——如果你背叛我，我会亲手剜出我的红心。

**Author's Note:**

> 全文2000-，以上。


End file.
